


Moving

by EPICbrows



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICbrows/pseuds/EPICbrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning applies for a new room mate after Serah moves out<br/>Hope is the one to aply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

“sure you’re gonna be ok?” Serah’s question burst from her lips  
“yes I will be fine now go play house with Snow” The guardian tried to dredged up a smile, she wasn’t her sisters husbands biggest fan but he made her happy so she was happy for them  
“ok” she said with a slight frown “if you’re sure”  
“yes go have fun Serah, I’m gonna miss you ring when you get there”  
“we will be round tomorrow you know”  
“I know Serah” she said hugging her sister into the new chapter of her life 

At the time Lighting was sure of her decision to let her sister move out but now thee months later she was struggling to fill her room. The guardian had got someone right away but they didn’t work out, their personalty’s clashed. It had been the same with them all some fight was started aver something menial maybe its me I am just hard to get on with, too stubborn and set in my ways. she scanned the new applications with out much faith in the tenants applying this one looks ok she thought looking at it, a girl called Hope. Lighting felt optimistic about this one in fact she would be here soon well I had better clean the thought was cut short as the doorbell trilled “damn they are punctual” she grumbled opening the door, The guardians jaw dropped at the person stood there  
“hi I’m here about the room” Lighting was taken aback, she hadn’t specified a female room mate but still. hair the colour starlight framing his clean cut features, teal eyes, a toned body, and taller than her by at least a head, yes Hope was very much male. Lightning felt a flutter in her chest at the sight of him “uh yeah through here” she gestured as he walked past even his bum is cute she shook her head free from the thoughts forming there “sit” she offered taking the chair opposite “so it says in your file your name is Hope Estheim”  
“yes”  
“age 20?”  
“yes”  
“non smoker”  
“yes”  
“no pets?”  
“no”  
“what is your source of income it doesn’t say in the form”  
“I am the Director of Alpha division of the Academy research”  
it suddenly hit Lighting just who this was. About a year ago Serah was reading her trashy magazines as a break from wedding planning, she looked up “hey Lightning look at this”  
“top 20 people to watch under 20” the Guardian muttered looking at the cover unimpressed  
“yeah no one is as promising as Hope Estheim” she read aloud “just became leader of alpha division at the age of 19, smart strong and not to mention Handsome we expect great things from this young individual” she smiled at her sister “there is a picture” Lighting decided to indulge her sister looking at him she couldn’t help but agree he was very attractive, and his accomplishments made him all the hotter. Lighting wasn’t interested in love but what would window shopping hurt? And it was a good type of shopping

“so your thee Hope Estheim?”  
“I see my reputation precedes me” he sighed  
“wouldn’t you travel a lot in your job?”  
“actually they want me here near HQ in Bohdum, I am currently researching a new type of energy source and that is near here” he shrugged  
“so that’s why you want to move in?”  
“that and at 20 I think its time to fly the nest” he smiled, Lighting couldn’t help but return it  
“well let me show you around excuse the mess I wasn’t expecting you so early” she lead him through room after room and as she did Hope started to think of it as their kitchen, their front room, their bathroom. He really could see him self being happy here  
“and this would be your room” Hope’s eyes narrowed at it  
“its pink” he blanched “pink”  
“the last girl painted it, we could change the colour after you have moved in”  
“you mean?”  
“keep up your half of the bills and the room is yours” every instinct was screaming at her that she would regret this considering she already was feeling little flutter in her stomach, but she couldn't say no, she just couldn't  
“welcome to the little peanut house”

It didn’t take long to fall into a routine, they worked similar shifts at work so dinner was eaten together, TV watched together, a lot of the time at home was spent together. They grew closer as time went by Hope was introduced to Lightnings family, Hope and Snow got on well, discussing the Farron woman and their ‘moods’ Hope started to fit into this little corner of the world well. Lightning watched him carefully as he came out of his shell, embraced his new life. Watching him doze on the sofa, mumbling in his sleep, she had started to care far too much for him. don’t let your emotions show she scolded herself one night watching him stir some pasta for their dinner  
“Hey light?”  
“yeah?”  
“just wanted to say Hi” Lightning rolled her eyes at the man and his random timing just wanted to say hi the words made her smile her Hope was silly but she wouldn't want him any other way. He was silly, he was insecure, he was loving, he was cheesy and he was hers 'mine' what an odd way to think of her best friend. The Guardian had looked up countless times to catch him simply watching her a puzzled look on his face, trying to figure her out she guessed. After all the woman was warm toward him but not overly so, the only time she showed her desire for closeness was when they watched movies snuggled up together on the sofa. Hope would play with her hair, resting his head atop hers holding her close, and Lightning didn't mind it was the only time she didn't mind. 

“can we paint my room now?” Hope asked over breakfast one morning “its been four months and we both have the day off”  
“fed up of pink are we?”  
“Oh I like it on certain things” he smiled cheekily “no seriously can we paint my room?”  
“what colour did you have in mind?”  
“white” at the woman’s raised eyebrow he quickly explained “well its neutral and easy to cover if need be and” he was rubbing the back of his neck nerves curling in his stomach 'she thinks I'm boring, non adventurous, safe, plain'  
“white it is” she smiled a secret smile, Hope really did endear her when she thought she had him figured out he would surprise her with the simplest comment, he had really become her friend, she couldn't ask for a better friend or a better room mate maybe that’s why? Why I have been thinking of him more and more lately she blushed slightly looking at the over man at the table eating his chocolate cereal, he smiled at her with that boyish grin that made her insides melt a little  
“I’m gonna grab a shower then we can go to the store” she stated pushing unwanted thoughts out of her head  
“sure I need to get dressed any way” he stood up running his hand through his hair and stretching “do I need shower?” Hope suddenly grabbed the woman and crushed her against his chest “well?”  
Lightning breathed in his musky scent 'you smell pretty good to me' she thought pushing him away  
“Hope you’re smothering me” Lightning complained  
“really that bad? Race you to the shower then” he grinned running off, The guardian rolled her eyes trailing after him  
“I win” he called down the stairs following a slamming sound of the door being closed. Lightning wondered into the front room, looking around it had changed so much in short time, there were pictures of Hope and his family up. A boomerang laying carelessly against the wall next to her gunblade, and of course there was papers all over the floor. Lightning liked to watch Hope work late into the night muttering about Chaos spheres and mag lev technology, his brow furrowed in concentration as he puzzled out the next equation in the problem that needed solving. She picked up some papers scanning them quickly, and froze night after night she had watched him not knowing what his work entailed, but this? On the paper was a sketch of her looking beautiful,strong and lit from within, like seeing herself as a crystal goddess is this how Hope sees me? As an indestructible crystal? Someone who’s shine will never fade? A warm feeling was spreading through her body she set it back down wondering toward the stairs she stared up them, her heart beating rapidly in her chest what am I thinking? I can’t do this her breathing was rapid as she slowly ascended the stairs he is a friend and sure I have played ‘what ifs’ but only for a second. she stopped outside the bathroom as the door flew open, Hope stopped suddenly realising Lightning was there  
“hey Light you ok?” Hope’s head tilted to the side not sure of why she was there in the first place  
“um yeah I uh” the words were lost on her lips as she took in his bare muscled chest, dripping wet hair, there was only a towel between him and being naked oh how easy I could take that off him the woman was trembling  
“Light? What is wrong? Are you sick?”  
“I saw your drawing” the woman rushed out “and I just wanted to say um I liked it” a flash of pink hair went past the man’s confused face as the door shut again  
'I saw your drawing' the words rang in his mind as fear bubbled in his stomach she knows, but what does she know? Does she know she is the last thing I think of before bed? The first thing I think of when I wake? The one who plagues my dreams. I am in too deep now how do I get out? Hope’s feelings had started off with a small attraction and no one not even Snow could blame him, Lightning was a beautiful woman. but now night after night of endless chatter, curled up together watching a movie, cooking for her, seeing the small delight on her face at his presence. 'I need her' he thought how odd to think of it as needing her not wanting her. one knock and I would be out on my ear for my actions but his hand was inching closer to the door. one knock and you will know his hand dropped to his side, feelings he refused to indulge going nowhere as he trudged to his room unsatisfied with his decision

Hope watched Lightning as she wrestled with the lid of the paint can, the room was all white sheets and open windows. She was dressed in old baggy sweats and never looked more appealing to him than at that moment  
“got the rollers?”  
“yes” she grunted unable to remove the lid  
“here” Hope placed his hand over hers “like this” he whispered running her fingers under the opening and lifting it up with a pop  
“see nothing to it” they both looked down at their hands still wrapped around each others, electricity fizzled around the room, charging the air as their eyes locked, lips drawing nearer  
“Light I- we had better get move on” Hope said breaking the connection  
“right” the pink haired woman sighed what was I hoping for? A confession of love? 'dream on Claire' she closed her eyes steadying her thoughts for the task ahead. picking up a brush she began to paint over the pink' oh I like it on certain things' the words returned as she covered the wall Hope chose white, white erases everything lets you start again, covering the pink with white maybe he is covering up something more  
“Hope how is work?”  
“huh?” the question brought him up short it was very rare Lightning asked after his job  
“um stressful” he let out a sigh “Alyssa is still bugging me”  
Lightning let out a soft chuckle at his words. She had heard all about Hope’s misadventures with his assistant, couldn't the girl take the hint? He didn't want her and had certainly pointed it out enough times  
“well I can’t blame her ‘you are hot’” she said in a bad impression of Alyssa

“ugh Light don’t please” his head fell on her shoulder burring into it “I get enough of this at work”  
Lightning chuckled again smoothing his hair from his face  
“oh Hope if she could see you now” she trailed off 'if she could see us now' the words sounded in her mind as she hugged him closer into her body  
“I’m sorry but she is just so” the words came out angry that girl kept up the unwanted advances toward Hope and it really got on her nerves. what if the attempt works? What if one time he looks at her and thinks I do want you?  
“Hope” the guardian started nervously “I don’t want, I mean it would… lets get on with painting” she disregarded her efforts at confession her real feelings as she untangled him from her  
“ok” he looked slightly dazed and crest fallen as he walked to the other side of the room  
They painted in comfortable silence neither needing or wanting to break the quiet that shrouded them  
“looks good” Hope finally piped up “I only needed a little pink in my life” he grinned at Lightning “and that pink stands out more now” his feelings were struggling hard against his head which 'should I follow? My heart or my head?'  
“Hope?” and in one stride he had covered the room standing stupidly before her  
“Light” His head screamed no but his heart, his heart “you look amazing, the only spark of colour I need in my life. the only thing that is eternal” he pulled her close bringing his lips to hers “Light I want you” he whispered against them as Lightning leaned forward embracing him and his lips, melting into him 'how many nights have I laid awake to dream of this?' And there she was returning his kiss with as much passion as he gave her  
“Hope I have wanted this for so long” she whimpered against him  
“call me yours?” Hope pushed back a lock of hair from her face, cupping her cheek  
“you didn’t even need to ask”  
It turned out Lightning’s instinct was wrong for once, from that day forward she never regretted letting Hope move in with her


End file.
